


Immortalis

by SpicyKankri



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 08:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19924363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyKankri/pseuds/SpicyKankri
Summary: Immortalis. Latin for immortal, undying, eternal,  infinite, inerasable.At age 15 Xavier became immortal. After watching his family and friends die old and weak while he stayed young and strong, he separated himself from humanity and lived in isolation. The same time he became immortal another boy did too. Nathan was also 15 when he became immortal and when he found out, instead of isolating himself, he became a serial killer called Immortalis. After 500 years of hearing about Immortalis, Xavier decides to find out about this other immortal by attempting to become one of his targets.





	Immortalis

__

**Xavier's POV**

My name is Xavier Lam, and I have a disease. It's a rare disease only transmitted by bodily fluids such as saliva, blood, and... well... you know. This disease prevents the people who have it from aging. The disease also causes the infected to have insanely fast healing, and immunity to all other diseases. Basically, the disease causes the infected to become immortal. The disease itself has no name because nobody except for those who have it, and the government, know about it. While having this disease may seem like a blessing, watching everyone you care about die around you is not. That's why I've isolated myself from humanity until now. You may be wondering why I'm no longer isolating myself. It's because of Immortalis, a serial killer that appeared around the same time I figured out I was immortal. It's been around 500 years since then and I'm tired of hearing about his murders on the news. Immortalis targets high school boys, and since I look 15 I've decided to attempt to bring him down by trying to get him to target me. My alarm snaps me out of my thoughts. I turn it off and walk downstairs to make myself lunch. As I sit down to eat my food my phone rings. I pick it up.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hello Xavier. I have an offer for you. How would you like to kill Immortalis."

I hang up. 'What the hell? How did they know?'

"Rude of you to hang up on me." I jump as a voice comes out of my phone again. A face appears on my screen.

"Xavier Lam, I am Celine Harris of the Immortal Society. We want you to help us eliminate Immortalis."

I turn my phone off and grab my head. 'Fuck... I must be going insane.' My tv turns on.

"Seriously Xavier?"

"Stop it, hacker!" I yell, throwing my food at the screen. The girl sighs.

"How long have you been immortal for? 500 years, right? Do you seriously not know about all the side effects of the disease?" She says, rolling her eyes at me.

"No?" I say, confused. She lets out a long sigh, and glares at me.

"Everyone with the immortality disease gets an extra power alongside their immortality. For me, it's controlling technology with my mind." She explains. My mouth forms an O.

"So... what's my power then?" I question, and she rolls her eyes.

"As if I know. Anyway, do you want to help us kill Immortalis or not? I'm sure you've noticed by now that he targets teen boys, and you look like a teen." She says in exasperation.

"Uh... sure... I'll help. I was kinda planning on going after him myself anyway, so... thanks." I say, nodding.

"Good, go to the address on the screen and we'll get you ready. We believe we've found the school that he'll be targeting next, so we'll be sending you there. There will also be a few other agents there to make sure we find him." She says as an address appears on the screen of my tv. I pull out my phone and take a picture of it.

"Um... do I have to leave right now? I kinda want to finish my lunch... plus I have to pack." She sighs. She seems to do that a lot.

"I literally don't care when you get here as long as it's before the end of August, we'd like to have you ready before the school term starts September 2nd." I nod.

"Got it." The tv shuts off. I look at the sandwich I had thrown and sigh. I pick it up and throw it out, then I make myself a new one. 'Well, Immortalis, you're reign of terror will soon come to an end!' I think to myself, striking a heroic pose, grinning. My fist falls to my side again and I sigh at my actions. What the hell am I even doing. I shake my head and bite into my sandwich. As I eat, I'm filled with doubt. 'Maybe I should call that Celine girl back and tell her never mind... I'm just an idiot, there's no way I'd be able to help them.' I sigh. 'Whatever, it's already too late. I'll just have to try my best.'

**???'s POV**

"Please... please don't hurt me!" The foolish boy begs as I walk towards his cowering form. I grin at the fearful look on his face. I crouch down, gently placing my knife under his throat, watching in glee as his eyes widen, and he looks at my blade on his neck in terror. I laugh. His expression is hilarious! I can't wait to tear him into little bits! Tears fall from his eyes, as he looks at me. He thought of me as a friend, the idiot! I keep laughing. I can't stop myself. He starts to sob as I just keep laughing. This idiot. This fucking idiot. He never should have trusted me. They're all idiots. Every last one of them. I laugh and laugh and laugh. He cries and cries and cries. I pull my knife away from his throat and for a second he looks relieved. That relief disappears when my knife is jabbed into his arm. My laughter only intensifies as he screams, writhing in pain. He tries to push me away, but I just laugh. I grab his hand. It's no longer attached to his arm. I sliced it clean off. He screams, and cries, and yells curses at me. He's afraid. He's angry. He's... hilarious. I laugh, throwing his severed hand to the side. I laugh and yet... I'm beginning to get bored. I stab him in the throat, hearing his fear die in his throat and the light of life leave his eyes. I stop laughing, and simply smile. The poor, poor fool. He thought he had a future, but he's just another of my victims. I dip a gloved hand in his blood and mark the wall with my symbol. And infinity sign, with an capital I on top. My symbol. The symbol of Immortalis. I stand up, casting one last glance at the still warm body of the idiotic boy I befriended. I laugh, my hollow voice filling the air, echoing back at me. I fall silent, then I simply walk away, unseen by the foolish mortals of this world. They'd find him soon. Nobody will care though, nobody will ever miss him. They all die anyway, nobody will ever miss anyone. I suppress another laugh that tries to bubble up in my throat. I love being above all these fools! I love being immortal! I love it all!


End file.
